Episode 3639 (19th January 2004)
Plot All eyes are on Charity as she prepares to meet her fate in court. Several witnesses are called to be questioned on the first day of the trial. Charity and Debbie are on tenterhooks as Cain is called to the stand. Having originally made a statement condemning his cousin, Cain shocks the court by protesting her innocence, backing up Charity's story that Chris killed himself. The prosecution attempts to silence Cain, insisting he must only answer questions, but gallant Cain refuses to back down. He taunts the judge before being dragged from court sentenced to 30 days in jail for contempt. Zak jumps to his feet to applaud his son, beaming with pride, while Debbie is smiling through her tears. Does Charity have a stab at freedom after all? Worried that the case is taking a sudden turn, Zoe panics that Charity may get off after all. Loyal for his daughter's sake, Scott tries to reassure his boss that everything is going to be all right. Meanwhile, deep in grief, Marlon is unable to sleep. Not even looking after the puppy takes his mind off things. Nostalgic, he takes the dog for a walk in the village but finds himself drawn towards places that remind him of Tricia. He stumbles across Bernice at The Woolpack. The place is still littered with debris from the storm. Saddened by the sight before their eyes, Bernice admits it's time they got the place up and running again. Inspired, Marlon agrees and offers to help. Bernice is pleased to see a spark of enthusiasm as they get to work. Terry is determined to get back to full fitness as quickly as possible, and aims to be back at work by March. However, Dawn thinks his ideas are over ambitious and worries for his health. They share a heart-felt moment, where Dawn tells him she loves him, he tells her he is the luckiest man alive and promises not to over do it. Cast Regular cast *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons Guest cast *Charlie Willis - Andrew Readman *Usher - David Smith *Nigel Stafford - Kenneth Price *Judge Carter - Geoff Oldham *Clerk - Duncan Holmes *Dr Dolan - Christine Brennan Locations *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Bedroom *Café Hope - Café *Hotten Crown Court - Foyer, courtoom, chambers and cell *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Living room *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,789,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes